The Kiss
by DeLyse
Summary: This wasn't just a kiss - it was THE kiss. And Inuyasha was not about to sit by and let an opportunity like this pass him. WARNING: Extreme Silliness. Read at your own risk.
1. The Kiss

_(Disclaimer: I don't own.)_

The Kiss

* * *

**Chapter One: The Kiss**

* * *

It all started with a kiss.

The gesture was simple. Inuyasha knew this, but his mind could not simply wrap around it. He had seen many kisses in his short lifetime to know this. Okay, not _many, _many, but enough to know that it was sweet an all, as well as very boring to watch.

_This_ kiss, THE kiss, was not.

"W-Wha… W-Wha…"

Kagome gave him a side glance, admiring the way the red baseball cap he was forced to wear in public brought out his big, amber eyes. It really enhanced them, she thought with a grin, until she realized that his eyes had, in fact, grown wider, and the cap had done nothing. He seemed to be shocked by something. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou began to pant, but not at all like a dog would, which was usually how he panted. This time was different. This time, his mouth was parted slightly as he inhaled and exhaled slowly and unevenly, and only the tip of his tongue fell from between two small, sharp canines. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated, and Kagome could have sworn he was going to pass out any second if he kept this up.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" she repeated, a tight fear creeping into her chest. "Are you okay?"

He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He could barely even breathe. She brought a comforting hand to his shoulder, jumping when his response was a small, helpless, almost _wanton_ moan. His face flushed pink as his eyes became unfocused, and he continued to gaze ahead with no real bearings of where he was anymore. What was going on?

Kagome turned around and stood slightly behind him and to the side, getting a clear view of his line of sight over his shoulder. It was busy in the streets of Tokyo, as one would expect on any other day in the city, and the miko ran her dark eyes over various vehicles and the tops of many heads until her vision settled on what Inuyasha could possibly be losing his mind over. Across the street, hands held softly, supportively together, were two young women, and they were kissing. Both appeared to be no older than Kagome was, and though one of them seemed ordinary and slightly on the healthy side, yet still pretty, the other was a picture of perfection of the female figure.

"Uh, c'mon, Inuyasha… We should really be going now!" Kagome grabbed the hanyou's rough, calloused hand and jerked on his arm to get him to follow her toward their original destination: her mother's favorite pantry store. She had a huge list and a strong person at her side to help carry the food. If he would start moving, that is. To her utter surprise, he would not budge.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out, her own face flushing, but for the opposite reason as he. "What's the big deal? They're just kissing!"

Finally, he turned to her, his face still stuck permanently in a wide-eyed stupor. "Girls…do that…in your time?"

Suddenly, all he saw was Kikyo. And Kagome. Kissing. Suddenly, the simple gesture was not so boring anymore. Nor was it _at all_ simple.

_Oh boy_, she thought hopelessly, her cheeks tingling with embarrassment at his question. "Let's just keep walking before people start staring at us." She tugged on his arm, and this time he followed. "I'll try to explain it on the way."

And she did. She explained, very delicately (it was as embarrassing to her as explaining to a child where babies come from), that in her world, it was becoming socially acceptable for members of the same sex to be together, some even going so far as to appreciate both sides of the two genders. He fed off of every word, as though it was her last. Little did she know that, in his brain, those words really would be her last – the last he would choose to hear.


	2. Seeking Spiritual Guidance

* * *

_(Disclaimer: I don't own.)_

_

* * *

  
_

The Kiss

* * *

**Chapter Two: Seeking Spiritual Guidance**

**

* * *

  
**

The next day, Inuyasha was officially plagued by the kiss. He couldn't get the image of Kagome and Kikyo standing in front of him, both breathless and eyes glittering before slowly meeting their soft, perfect lips together. It was driving him mad. He had to make this dream a reality.

The only problem: both girls pretty much hated each other, no matter what they said. He knew it. He wasn't stupid. Lacking, maybe, but not stupid. At least he knew it wasn't his fault, which gave him a bonus point for both of them. Now, if he could just figure out a way to use those hard earned and slowly, painstakingly accumulated bonus points to his advantage, to turn these two haters into two lovers. He shivered, just imaging the word being used and exchanged between the two. He shivered again.

Without bothering to announce himself, Inuyasha barged into Kaede's home and looked frantically about. The monk, Miroku, had just been there not moments before, but as his eyes fell on no such being, the hanyou growled and turned back out. He sniffed the air, leaping to the skies to follow the monk's scent through the village and back out into the woods. Just at the tree line, he caught another scent mingled in with the monk, a demon slayer named Songo. The two had met up and left together.

He continued onward, finally reaching sight of deep violet robes and a simple green and white kimono. He landed down before them with authority, his eyes locking with Miroku's, and immediately the monk felt his soul sink. He knew that look, the look that the hanyou was giving. It wasn't a good one.

"Uh, greetings, Inuyasha," he said somewhat unsurely. Part of him wanted to tell the dog to go, seeing as he had just spoiled the perfect moment with Songo that the monk had been waiting all day to capture and cultivate. "What brings you here?"

"Miroku, get up," the hanyou demanded, reaching out a clawed hand to grab him. "I gotta talk to you."

"Wait, wait." Miroku moved away from Inuyasha's desperate hand and stood. "Isn't it something you could say here, in front of Songo?"

"No," the silver haired hanyou replied bluntly. "Quit stalling and get up!"

Once they were far enough away from prying eyes and curious ears, Inuyasha suicidally dove into explanation. "Girls kiss in Kagome's time!!"

For a moment, Miroku waited silently, being sure that his crazed battle companion was finished and that he had said all that he had wanted to say, before speaking. "Inuyasha… Oh, how do I explain this?" He smiled in a fatherly way and placed a strong, comforting arm around Inuyasha's shoulder. "There comes a time in every man and woman's life when they begin to have these strange…feelings."

With a growl, and somehow feeling that the monk did that to him on purpose to bring his ego down a notch or so, Inuyasha laid a fist on his friend's head. "NO, you _idiot_." He sighed, definitely frustrated, but suddenly became quiet and still as a realization hit him hard in the face. If Miroku knew about what the naughty, pink clad girls did in Kagome's time, then he would want to see Kagome and Kikyo together, as well. _Hell_ no. This would be his secret. His own. His _precious_…

"Never mind," the hanyou finally said, crossing his arms in defiance. "Look, I need some advice."

"Yeah, sure… But I wouldn't listen to me if I were you, in case I have a concussion," he replied, rubbing the painful knot on his scalp.

"Whatever. I need information. I need to know…how I can…" Inuyasha suddenly fell quiet. How the hell was he going to word this without giving away anything? "I wanna know how to…" And suddenly, he got it. If what Kagome said was true, about how two women could fall in love, then all he needed to do was get Kagome and Kikyo to fall in love! It was a hope, a light, and he grappled it and pulled it toward him immediately, determined not to fail, or to die trying. "I need to know how to get Kagome…to fall in love with me."

Miroku burst out laughing. The hanyou glared venom at the man. "Hey, hey… You think I can't do it? Is that it?"

"No, no!" Miroku replied in between fits of hard laughter. He knew he needed to stop soon, before Inuyasha thought he was the butt of the joke he didn't get and came after the monk with his Tetsaiga. "Inuyasha, you don't understand… Kagome already _is_ in love with you!"

"Yeah, but – no, that's not what I mean," Inuyasha argued, wracking his brain for anything, anything, he could use. He just could not let on what his real intentions were. He would _not_ give up his precious, not without a fight. With another moment of hope, he brought out the innocence card and used it. "I want…to surprise her. I want it to be special…so she'll fall in love with me all over again."

Miroku suddenly stopped laughing, his eyes slightly widened with alarm. "Wow, Inuyasha. You really are serious, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah, of course I am!" the hanyou yelled back, clenching a fist. He breathed, bringing the image of the kiss to the front of his mind, and slowly relaxed enough to where he didn't want to pound Miroku. Over the head. Pound him over the head. Geez, you people and your guttery minds…

"Okay, well… First thing's first," the monk began, straightening up with a sense of authority. "You need romance. You have no game, my friend."

"Game?"

"Yes, game. You no got game." The monk walked slowly along, his hands thoughtfully behind his back. "You see, it's all about romance. Women love it. I feel we've been around Kagome enough to understand that it's what she craves. However, as with everyone, each woman's idea of romance is different."

That wasn't want Inuyasha wanted to hear. How the hell was he supposed to make the two fall in love if they wanted to be romanced differently? "Damn it," he growled aloud. "This is too damn confusing…"

"Oh yes, it can be. But once you see that one thing that they like, everything else slowly falls into place."

It was time to try a chance card. It was the only way to get the information he needed. "Okay, but what if…I want to romance Kikyo, too?"

Miroku stopped walking. His head fell slightly, but a fatherly smile grew across his face. "I always knew I'd be proud of you…"

Inuyasha drew his fist up and pounded the monk – on his head, mind you. Miroku patted the top of his head gingerly, glaring at the hanyou. _Where's Shippo when you need him_, he wondered fleetingly.

"I think I already told you this once before," Inuyasha explained in his defense.

"Yes… Yes, I remember something about you asking me if you could have them both. But, as usual, Kagome was mysteriously there and…"

Suddenly, the two slowly exchanged glances, then veered off in circles, searching everywhere and looking under every rock, just to be sure there were no scrying women about. They really did have a bad habit of overhearing everything at the exact wrong time, women. But Inuyasha could not think bad about them. Not right now. Not when his entire existence now revolved around the thought of two of them kissing. _Kissing_. Not just a peck on the cheek. A slow, sexy, passionate, _real_ kiss.

Inuyasha struggled to walk without giving away the pup tent that had suddenly decided to say hello. Pun intended after sudden realization.

"Yeah, okay, so…what do I do?" the hanyou asked, bringing his hand across his body to rest on the hilt of his blade so that his long sleeve would hide his front. It worked, to his utter relief. He decided silently that he would have to remember to do this more often, especially within the public eye, unless he wanted to be accused of illegally housing a trouser snake demon. Everyone knows you need permits for that.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, if you haven't figured them out by now-" he dodged the hanyou's fist and continued speaking without missing a beat "-then perhaps you are only paying attention to what you _want_ to see."

"You got that right…" The image of Kikyo and Kagome pressed up against each other during a particularly explosive kiss nearly sent him to the floor in a drunken fumble.

"When hunting prey, do you not look around them as well as at them? Do you not consider their surroundings for any potential threats or anything you could use in your favor?" When Inuyasha's eyes suddenly sparkled with clarity, Miroku nodded confidently to himself. "You see? Hunting a woman is no different. Although, keep in mind that it will be more difficult with you deciding to pursue both women in question… But challenges are what keep men alive. It's what makes us true men."

But what made a true woman? And what brought two true women who hated each other together? He still wasn't getting enough information to satiate his pallet, so he tried for another question. "How do you get two…people, who hate each other, to _like_ each other…?"

Miroku thought for a moment on this, while Inuyasha watched him with sweat beading at his hairline. "Ah, you mean if Kagome sees you with Kikyo, or vise versa? How to win them back?"

"Eh…yeah, sure." He sighed. His secret was safe. And preciously so.

"Just tell them what you always say. 'Oh, I was so worried. You scared me so much. I thought I'd lost you. You mean so much to me'…you know the deal."

He thought it over. What if he put their lives in danger in a way that they had to save each other? That could be a good idea, except that he was not patient enough for something as extravagant as that. And he could never willingly put either of them in danger. But boy, would it ever look _sexy_.

With a sigh, Inuyasha realized that he had withdrawn all of the information he would be able to draw for today. For now, he had a mission to accomplish, with nothing to lose and everything to gain. He left Miroku with a determined nod. He had a few girls to stalk…


	3. What a Kagome Wants, What a Kikyo Needs

_(Disclaimer: I don't own.)_

The Kiss

**Chapter Three: What a Kagome Wants, What a Kikyo Needs**

Part 1

Inuyasha crept into Kagome's room with such silence and ease that he didn't even hear himself go in. He knew that either he was just that sneaky, or that every ounce of his attention was so focused on the amorous visions that drove him that he lost temporary bearings with himself. He liked to think the former to be true. Then again, when it all came down to it, he really didn't care. He was on a mission, and the first step was breaking and entering, which he had successfully completed. Everything else was gravy.

It was time for step two: investigation. Once over the window seal and on the floor, he narrowed his eyes and looked about, sniffing the air for information. The usual scent that was Kagome permeated the room in its floral, feathery way. Aside from the other familiar smells of old books, sharpened number 2 pencils, a handful of wildflowers in a vase on her dresser, and light traces of the overweight Bouyo here and there from earlier in the day, he found nothing of interest.

No, wait. He suddenly froze, a deer in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler. There was another scent mingled in, just barely distinguishable through the heavy mask of everything else. A familiar scent. The scent of a stupid young boy who was not supposed to be anywhere _near_ Kagome, much less her _room_.

Hojo. That _bastard_.

The hanyou clenched his fists as a guttural growl rumbled through his huffing chest. What was Hojo doing in her bedroom? Kagome knew better than to talk to him, than to invite him in like everything was all right, knowing that she was not allowed to talk to any other males that were not in plain sight. Sure, the kid was not at all alpha, definitely no match for Inuyasha, and no where near as skilled with the Tetsuaiga as he, but Kagome, from what he had seen, tended to follow the weaker males. Inuyasha knew this, because he still retained harsh images of any encounter with Kouga she had ever had. Damn mangy wolves…

Point being, he had to protect her from other males for her own sake. Besides, how was he supposed to get her to fall in love with Kikyo if she was tailing Hojo? It was unacceptable, completely, totally, undeniably.

For the moment, Inuyasha knew he had to keep his mind on the task at hand: finding out anything and everything he could about what Kagome liked and disliked so that he could create the perfect moment in which she would fall in love with Kikyo. He pushed his disdain temporarily aside for another day and continued through the dimly lit room.

On her desk, the same old computer set, screen off but the tower buzzing and whirring noisily. Sometimes, when Inuyasha paid unknown visits to Kagome while she slept, mostly to make sure that sleeping was what she actually was doing, the computer would be on. He never understood how she could sleep through such a racket. Then again human ears proved to be somewhat simple tools in design and ability, so for all he knew she could be hearing nothing but silence.

Nevermind. The only thing he needed her to hear now was her heart's unspoken desire. She would want Kikyo, whether she wanted to want her or not. Besides, after all the times he saved her live, she pretty much owed this to him. He kept this tidbit in mind as he continued through the room, scanning, sniffing, and occasionally frowning, but sometimes overruling the frowns with stupefied grins and thoughts of the kiss.

Next, his eyes fell upon Kagome's dresser. He quietly slid the first drawer out and peered in suspiciously. "…What the hell is this?" he found himself blurting aloud as he stared at a strange, stringy pink contraption dangling from his claw. He was astonished. Was it a head ornament? It had to be. He could think of nothing else it could be.

Curiously, he brought the pink string headband up to his nose and sniffed gingerly. It took all of one second for his eyes to shrink in their sockets and his heart to stop completely. And, as it usually did, the pup tent appeared and betrayed him of everything he worked so hard to keep secret. This was definitely no headband.

"Kagome?" a voice called out from the hallway. Feet stepped before the door. "Kagome, are you in there?" Before Inuyasha could act, the door opened and the silhouette of Souta stood in the doorway. Inuyasha had only just enough time to ball the undergarment into his fist and hide it behind his back.

"I-Inuyasha…?" The boy flipped the light switch on and blinked at the dog demon. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Where's Kagome?"

"Uh…"

The boy looked down by the hanyou's feet and back up with a raised brow. "Why is my sister's drawer open, and one of her thongs on the floor?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Uh…"

After a few stale moments lingered, silence, and then Souta frowned deeply, something the half demon had never seen him do before. "You hentai…"

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled defensively, clenching the thong behind his back with an iron grip. "I was only in here 'cause I wanted to find out what Kagome likes so I can get her to like Kik-er, me!!"

"…You just don't get it, do you?" the boy whispered quietly, shaking his head. As a look of blankness washed over Inuyasha's face, Souta quietly stepped inside and closed the door securely behind him. "It's not about what my sister likes. It's about what she _wants_. She wants you, and you're both so far in denial about it that neither of you will get what you want in the end."

Inuyasha chose to ignore the denial part, seeing as it was unimportant and he would probably end up forgetting about it in just a few short minutes. "What she…wants?"

"She wants to be romanced. She wants to be shown adoration. I don't know much about love, but I think that if you would do that, she would finally have the security and the courage to come out and tell you what she wants."

It was starting to make sense, somehow. "Okay…so, what does she want?"

"Baka!" Souta slapped his forehead in frustration, ignoring the scary growl that erupted from the half demon's chest. "Look, she wants _you_, Inuyasha! I just told you that!!"

"Okay, well… How do I get her to say it?" He almost couldn't believe he was asking a boy, who was very well more than a century and a half younger than he, about dating tips. Then again, he was Kagome's sibling, and no one would know her any better than her younger brother would.

"Uh, well… Don't be mean. But be yourself…"

_Oh, great_, he thought. _Like that'll help me…_

"Why don't you take her out to dinner?" he chipped in thoughtfully, a hand to his chin in wonder. "Yeah, I think she would like that a lot. A quiet place out in the open, with flowers and romantic music."

Now _that_ sounded more like it. He could picture it all. Kagome and Kikyo, staring into each other's dark pools, both wondering why they felt so helpless to their unknown desires, desires that he so cleverly spent time and patience into learning, which was sooo much harder for him to do than what he thought possible. But hey, it really was paying off. He just had to keep remembering why it would all be worth it in the end. He just had to keep the image of the kiss fresh in his mind whenever any doubt crossed his thoughts.

As for the flowery, quiet place, he knew just the spot. But what was this romantic music Souta spoke of? "How am I supposed to play music?" Unless one counted the musical whistle of the Tetsuaiga as it slashed effortlessly through bone and sinew, Inuyasha did not know the first thing about music and playing music.

"You don't have to," the boy said with a small laugh. "I have a CD player you can borrow. It works great. Just changed the batteries in it a few days ago, too."

"CD player? What the hell is that supposed to be?"

Souta's face lit up. "I'll be right back!"

Inuyasha grunted in protest and crossed his arms defiantly. He didn't have all day to be there fooling around. Kagome would definitely notice his absence from Feudal Japan if he was forced to stay any longer, and conversely, she promised she would make everyone ninja food, the food of champions, for dinner. He wouldn't miss that for the world. Well, except for maybe the kiss… Or would he? Tough choice. He shook his head and remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. And then, with a twitch, he remembered Kagome's thong gripped tightly in his clawed grip. A cold sweat enveloped him as he heard Souta's bedroom door close, and the boy's footsteps made their way back toward his sister's room.

Quickly, Inuyasha stuffed the dainty little pink thong down his undershirt, shivering as he remembered on what part of the body it normally touched. How the hell was she supposed to wear it, he wondered? To think that a string could replace panties seemed somehow absurd. And strangely arousing. He immediately put his hand to the hilt of his blade, allowing the sleeve of his Firerat robe to cover his front area just as Souta appeared.

"Okay. This is a CD player," Souta said, holding up an oval contraption about the size of a baby. After pushing in a small, round button located on the top and to the side, the top of the CD player opened, revealing a secret compartment. In Souta's other hand was a shiny, flat, circular thing, which he held up for presentation. "And this is a CD. I borrowed it from mom." He popped the disk snuggly into its plastic and metal bedding and closed the top. "I asked her for the best romantic music she had, so she let me borrow this."

"Uh…okay."

Souta looked up with an apologetic sigh. "I almost forgot, I should probably show you how to use it first."

"Uh, yeah. That might be good."

The boy ignored the hanyou's snide attitude and proceeded to teach him the basics of using the small machine, to which he only barely grasped.


End file.
